A bead member which is one of tire constituent members includes an annular bead filler having a triangular cross section and made of hard rubber, and a bead core formed from a rubber-coated convergent body such as a steel wire. The bead member is produced in such a manner that a bead filler is extruded by an extruder into a band shape through a die, the bead filler is supplied to a bead core which is previously formed into an annular shape, and the bead filler is pasted on an outer peripheral part of the bead core (see Patent Document 1). After the bead filler is cut into a predetermined length, ends thereof are pasted on each other and formed into an annular shape.
However, according to the method of pasting the cut ends to each other to form them into the annular shape, an entire length of the bead filler is varied due to shrinkage or the like of the bead filler and it becomes difficult to adjust the bonding position in some cases. Hence, the following Patent Document 2 describes a method in which a die configuring member of an extruder and a forming surface of a die auxiliary device are abutted against each other in a direction intersecting with each other at right angles or crossing each other, a rubber elastic material is extruded from the extruder toward an outer peripheral surface of a bead grommet (bead core) provided on the forming surface of the die auxiliary device while the die auxiliary device is rotated at a predetermined speed, and the die configuring member and the forming surface of the die auxiliary device form a bead filler having a predetermined cross-sectional shape. That is, according to the forming method of Patent Document 2, the rubber elastic material is inserted into a gap configured between the die configuring member and the forming surface of the die auxiliary device and the rubber elastic material is stretched, thereby forming the bead filler having the predetermined cross-sectional shape.